


Wincest Drabble

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, God Sam, M/M, Mystery Spot, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cracky Drabble about an AU where Sam remained trapped in the mystery spot for billions of years while a fake version of Sam lives his life in the real world, and the real Sam has to become more powerful than the archangel Gabriel to escape. When Sam finally escapes it's season 11 outside the loop though it's been billions of years inside of the mystery spot. Sam has no idea how to be human anymore, all he knows is that he wants Dean back, and that he's going to kill the interloper Gabriel has pretending to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know lol I felt the need for overprotective Dean, shiny wings and super pretty Sam. That is all. Enjoy the crack.
> 
> I don't own supernatural.

The real Sam is left by Gabriel in the Mystery spot because he never learns to let Dean go, while the real Dean and an almost exact replica of Sam go on. The replica is so exact that only another archangel like Gabriel could tell that the Sam with Dean was fake if they knew to look in the first place.

Time passes extremely fast inside of the infinite Tuesday loop though Sam doesn't know that because to him it feels like each day is a normal length until Dean dies and then it resets. Since Sam is repeating the same day over and over, even though time moves outside of the loop, he himself never ages further. After billions of years, Sam figures out how to make himself an archangel more powerful than any other so that he can break free of the loop. As an archangel he looks a lot younger, slimmer, and androgynously perfect because in angel years he's barely an adult even though he's been in mystery spot for billions of years. He has a much more slim and lean body, longer lashes, perfect cheekbones, vibrant eyes, and waist length golden brown hair. He's also nude because he stopped giving a damn about getting dressed ages ago. That took time and he didn't have much of that before everything he'd done was reset each day, that's also why he stopped socializing and became mute.

When Sam and fake Dean make it out of the mystery spot, it's season 11, and Sam is shocked when Dean fades away, and he realizes that he's been trapped alone all this time. Horrified, Sam listens in to angel radio and finds out that Dean isn't in hell, but is alive and well, and that apparently someone who is pretending to be him (probably the trickster) has been with Dean all this time. Sam is disappointed with Dean for not noticing the fake him wasn't real, but he isn't too upset, because he didn't realize either, and he just wants his real brother back. After hearing about something called the darkness destroying everything and heading for Dean, Sam decides to destroy it, and then when that's done to hunt down the fake him. Afterwards he'll find his brother if he isn't with the fake Sam. Minutes later Sam destroys the darkness and causes a massive quake, then goes to find Dean.

Real Dean, fake Sam, and Castiel are at Lucifer's cage to ask the devil for help because the darkness got loose. They have just reached a deal and are about to let the devil out, when a massive quake shakes everything.

"Holy crap. Looks like my jobs been done for me. Congratulations, the darkness is toast," Lucifer announces irritated, then he smirks and says, "the real question is, who did it, and is that person on your side?"

Mere moments later, group watches stunned as Sam is stabbed through with an angel blade, then falls to the ground dead, revealing a younger, prettier, naked Sam covered in the older Sam's blood and holding the blade.

The younger nude Sam looks around slowly at the shocked group until his eyes land on Dean and then he looks nervous but overjoyed.

"You bastard! I'll kill you-" Dean starts furiously, before Castiel interrupts him.

Cas is staring at the real Sam with horror, "Dean. The soul in this Sam is real. I thought it was before, but if you looked at it closely it wasn't quite right in the fake. This Sam is whole. He's the real Sam, and if that fake wasn't real Dean, then the real Sam has been missing since before you went to hell."

Sam stares at Dean, arms outstretched, looking cautiously hopeful, while Dean just looks back at him with horror and self loathing, paling as he processes what Castiel is saying.

"No... I'm so damn sorry Sammy! I swear I didn't know- I mean Christ where have you been?! You look so young... And _pretty_. What happened to you? How long HAVE you been gone, and Jesus how could I not have noticed?! I'm so sorry Sammy," Dean rasps, tears filling his eyes as he realizes that Sam has never done anything wrong. Never betrayed him, opened hell, drank demon blood, -nothing. He looks far too young to have been around when hell was opened -he looks like he did before Dean got dragged to hell, and that just makes Dean feel so much worse.

Sam remains silent, -all he's wanted since realizing that his Dean was fake is to hold the real Dean again, but now that he's here he doesn't know what to do. Dean seems to decide for him, because he runs up and he hugs Sam tightly to his chest.

Dean sobbing says, "I swear I'd have come for you if I'd ever suspected that you weren't with me! I love you so much... I'll never let you out of my sight again. From now on I'm gonna keep you safe." Relieved to have his brother with him and alive, Sam relaxes and allows himself to pass out in Dean's arms. It had taken a huge amount of energy to slay the darkness, he's  tired now, and he knows that Dean will take care of him. Dean feeling Sam go limp in his arms freaks out. "SAM. SAM!! Sam, god damnit don't you do this to me. I'm sorry I failed you but please don't leave me..."

Cas quickly assures Dean that Sam is fine, just exhausted, and at Dean's urgings, he looks Sam over on the way back to the bunker, assuring Dean the whole way there that Sam is going to be fine. "I'm sorry for being so demanding Cas, but Jesus, Sammy's been missing for years and I never even noticed," Dean chokes, clutching Sam tighter. When they get back to the bunker, Dean dresses Sam in clothes that are way too loose on his smaller form, thenholds him tightly, cuddling shamelessly with his sleeping brother in his memory foam bed. When Sam wakes up the next day, he sees Dean watching him while petting his long hair, and gives his biggest and sweetest smile to Dean, who's eyes water and then he tugs Sam closer protectively curling around him. Sam sighs happily and snuggles closer.

Soon afterwards, Castiel and Crowley come in to meet the real Sam for the first time, and it's made obvious that Sam is mute. Dean is pissed off at the world and all that it's done to his poor innocent little Sammy. Dean is so angry that he reverts to growls and makes the others leave the room. Moodily Dean goes back to cuddling and petting through his baby boy's silky hair, who just collapses happily into all of Dean's loving touches. After a few moments of relaxing, Dean sadly tells Sam about what's happened in the years without him. Dean tells Sam that none of the time without the real him has been fun. That fake Sam betrayed him and started the apocalypse, and that the darkness is gone, but they don't know who did it or why, which isn't a very good sign. Sam doesn't try to say anything, he just comfortingly pats Dean back, because he doesn't want to upset his brother by telling him that he's an archangel and that he's the one who took care of the darkness. Dean never liked his freaky powers after all.

Even after Sam starts settling in to life at the bunker, Dean is a super protective mama bear with his Sammy.  Sam has no idea how to dress or eat or sleep or do anything normal, because he never had to in the loop. Dean is always there for Sam though, and is always very gentle when he is re teaching Sam how to do something. Dean also sleeps with Sam every night curled around Sam so that he will sleep peacefully and so Dean can be sure that he's safe. Dean rarely leaves Sam's side, and sometimes even attacks people who come too close to Sam whenever they're outside. He gets super pissed off when guys flirt with his beautiful Sam. Everyone keeps mistaking Sam for a woman because he's so pretty now, which makes Dean get super handsy and possessive after they've been out of the bunker, but Sam just lets him do whatever he wants, because all he cares about is Dean's happiness, so if guarding Sam makes him feel better, then he's happy to let Dean do his thing.

A few weeks after Sam has returned, Castiel and a reluctant Dean have to leave to hunt for the thing that destroyed the darkness for a few days. They leave Sam with Crowley, because Dean and Crowley are sort of friends, and he trusts Crowley to take care of Sam, especially now that Crowley knows that Sam doesn't hate him.

Crowley ends up finding the young, pretty, long haired, mute Sam to be adorable. The way Sam needs to be shown how to do everything, and follows him around like a little duckling makes Crowley want to fluff Sam's glorious mane. The day before Dean is due back, Crowley gets a call, and leaves Sam at the bunker for an hour to take care of some business. When he gets back, Sam is physically 9 years old and covered in sparkly purple dust looking guilty.

Crowley considers running before Dean can kill him, but then Sam looks at him with wide eyes and a wobbly lip. Crowley stays, and in his boredom ends up dressing Sam in adorable little dresses and calling him Samantha. He's just finished straightening the white dress and weaving matching flowers into Sam's pretty hair when the group walks in.

"Um. So it turns out I'm not a very good baby sitter squirrel, because Samantha got into some purple powder and became an adorable munchkin and then he was just too cute and there was no resistance and doesn't he look so pretty?" Crowley asks holding the adorable little Sam in front of him like a shield. Dean growls, face red from anger and an attempt to hold back the awww that wants to be voiced at the sight of Sam so tiny and adorable. "Samantha likes the outfit doesn't he?" Crowley asks desperately, looking to Sam for help.

Sam looks at the dress, considers the outfit he's in and if it actually looks nice, then nods and beaming at Dean asks, "M' Pretty Dean?" Dead silence fills the room at Sam's first words since his escape from Gabriel's mystery spot.

Stomping over, Dean snatches Sam from Crowley's arms, kisses his tiny forehead and petting his hair says, "Yes Sammy, you're very pretty." Then Dean tugs Sam to hide his face in his shoulder, and mouths at Crowley, 'You're dead meat for this.' Crowley whimpers and runs off.

"Love Dean," Sam says, nuzzling closer. Deans heart throbs, and he hugs Sam closer, warmth filling his soul. Seeing Cas and staring, Dean glares and walks out with his precious cargo.

From then on Dean can't get Sam to wear anything but dresses, Crowley stays hidden, and Cas just ignores the drama.

When the powder wears off, Sam still only wears dresses with flowers in his hair, and looks like a n inhumanly beautiful woman in the get up, but he finally starts talking again. Dean nearly kills a lot of people who eyeball Sam whenever they go out.

Then Chuck shows up at the bunker searching for Sam whom he'd shown how to get the power that had been able to destroy the darkness, unknown to Sam who thought he'd figured out how to escape on his own. Dean asks Chuck what the hell he's doing here, and Chuck says that he needs to see Sam. Dean lets him in, and they walk into the living room where Cas, Crowley, and Sam are watching tv.

Crowley and Cas look over, blink and then Cas is kneeling on the floor  saying, "Father," and Crowley is on his feet looking panicked.

"Chuck is God?!" Dean asks incredulously, staring at Chuck with disbelief and anger. Dean then remembering why Chuck is here, rushes and grabs Sam, yanking him towards the nearest exit and shouting at Chuck, "I don't know what you want Sam for and I don't care! He's been through enough! You need to get out and leave him alone!"

Chuck snaps his fingers, and then Dean reappears in a cage across the room screaming for Sam, who reacts in turn, snapping his own fingers, and making Dean reappear beside him, shocking everyone but Chuck.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone Sam, I'm just here for you," Chuck assures raising his hands.

"I don't care who you are, human, demon, monster, Angel, or even God himself, but no one touches Dean. Not unless they want to die." Sam growls, then releases eight massive iridescent wings from his back and lets his hidden power ooze out a little. "I had to get an upgrade to escape that hell your kid left me in. Enough of an upgrade to wipe even you off the face of the earth if you touch Dean one more time. I don't care if you are God, -you touch Dean, you're dead meat."

Everyone gapes at Sam's wings but Chuck, who lifts his hands in a placating manner and says, "I know Sam, who do you think showed you the book that helped you escape? The book that told you how to steal my power and become the new God leaving me no more powerful than an archangel? I was tired of being responsible for everyone, so on a whim I gave all of my powers and more to you Sam. I know it was selfish of me, but for the first time I feel content. Like I truly did the right thing. I just came here to thank you and offer to answer any questions you might have about being omnipotent."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's all because I can't decide on where to go from there, this idea just wouldn't leave me be until I wrote it.
> 
> This is just a Drabble, but if anyone feels the need to flesh this out, message me, otherwise I'm probably not writing more in this verse for awhile, so I hope you enjoyed the crack while it lasted.


End file.
